fossilfightersfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Augustine Sycamore
derp Hey, look at your blog Friend Codes Can we register each others friend codes? I want to Fossil Battle you! I never sad that, I was just using Aurorus as a way to joke with you, I actually love you Trickster The Fossil Fighter (talk) 19:31, October 20, 2013 (UTC) WUR R YEW Where are you Tell them that my chat is glitching up for some reason and I'm trying to fix it Trickster The Fossil Fighter (talk) 23:55, October 25, 2013 (UTC) giggity Peri, get back on chat....now Feel free to make those usertags official templates. We've been sorely lacking in that department for far too long... E44: HMU, or . 02:26, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey there! I'm a little late replying to your question/message, and if it's about my current profile picture, it's a fanart piece of Marco from Attack on Titan. Here's the link. Click, Clicky Click or Clacky Clack 04:06, July 27, 2014 (UTC) SORRY IM SORRY IT WAS TOO PERFECT TO PASS UP <3 Dr.Clef (talk) 02:06, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Get back on Slifer-The-Sky-Dragon (talk) 03:45, January 10, 2014 (UTC) I don't any monster bone L's have some M's instead QAQ Autis21XT (talk) 23:35, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Good luck in High Rank Slifer-The-Sky-Dragon (talk) 01:51, March 1, 2014 (UTC) File:BUDDY.jpeg Your doom Hay Slifer-The-Sky-Dragon (talk) 17:24, March 9, 2014 (UTC) FEA Try to not rely on Frederick too much - at least, that's the advice I read before starying the game, lol. As for his class, I'm not sure. I haven't really used Frederick, only as a backup "OMG SAVE ME" unit until the others were strong enough to fend on their own. But uhhhh this class guide should help. It tells you what skills each class learns and stuff. You don't get more Dragonstones or Beastones until like after Chapter 12 or 13? Maybe 14. Same with more Master Seals and Second Seals, unless a traveling merchant sells you more. Also a warning that if Chrom happens to not be married by the end of Chapter 11, he automatically gets married to the girl he has the highest relationship with. Just saying because you can accidentally marry him lol Lepa Ayan (talk) 20:01, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Yo, chat's back up. Proraptor715 (talk) 23:28, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Get onto the Fossil Fighters Fan Fic wiki and get everyone else to as well. My chat doesnt work. Proraptor715 (talk) 21:19, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Augoostahn, http://sonic-fc-creators.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat XD Animegeo (talk) 20:36, June 1, 2014 (UTC)AnimegeoAnimegeo (talk) 20:36, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Why aren't you on here as late as you usually on? (Sorry about being on for such a short time, I am on a school computer posting this and I'm not sure how my teacher will react. I feel lucky this computer didn't block this.) Slifer-The-Sky-Dragon (talk) 17:51, June 12, 2014 (UTC) so have you chosen a spouse for your oc yet?Fossil Fighter R.B.P. 2 (talk) 02:51, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Hah, I know you weren't asking me, but seeing as how I know too much about Frontier for my own good, I figured I'd answer your question. I'm wondering what newspaper you were referring to, but yeah, they're "Bone Buggies". TDD25 (talk) 16:16, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Peri if you have anything to ask you probably should just leave me a message on my talk or message me in Skype or something, since the chances of me actually being on in chat at that time is usually me being asleep. :T TDD25 (talk) 14:22, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Just saw that you messaged me and well, it depends, Wizard 101 costs money to keep progressing in the game and takes strategy and patience, and right now I am not allowed on the computer so I will not be able to play with you, though Wizard 101 does have a lot of different activities they usually need energy, which is replenished slowly unless you buy an elixer which gives you full energy or you level up. I have played the game for years so I like to come back to it and play and stuff but I don't know if you'd like it. Slifer-The-Sky-Dragon (talk) 20:18, August 17, 2014 (UTC) I am the Dragon that stalks the wiki at night, Wii U isn't acting right. Not letting me in chat is what, prevents me from coming to the wiki chat. Slifer-The-Sky-Dragon (talk) 00:41, September 5, 2014 (UTC) How ya doin tonight Ms. Nope? Champion of Hoenn Regarding Frontiers No problem. I like to help out wherever I can. CryoKing96 (talk) 23:47, May 2, 2015 (UTC)CryoKing96 Thank you Hey, thank you for fixing the Vivosaur size chart page! It should make the page a good size smaller now. BakuganFossil (talk) 22:15, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Sorry Sorry about that. I guess I should have figured they did different things since almost everything about the game was changed. I'll stop, and thanks for calling it to my Attention so I didn't get too far out. BakuganFossil (talk) 19:27, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Project: Compatible Teams (Original) Hello, Miss Augustine! You may or may not have seen my recent blog post Project: Compatible Teams (Original). If I recall correctly, you were the one who compiled the List of Compatible Vivosaurs from the Japanese wiki. I would be very pleased if you would help me and whoever else joins me in compiling a list of Team Skill groups for the original Fossil Fighters. Counting the Dinaurians and the Chickens, there are almost 1.2 Million combinations to run through, so I need all the help I can get. Your response is eagerly awaited. CryoKing96 (talk) 12:06, June 2, 2015 (UTC)CryoKing96 Your priorities are noted and your help appreciated. At this point in time, we need an organized team and plan. Since you are much more recognized, can I leave the recruiting to you? CryoKing96 (talk e hi Digit03 (talk) 11:41, July 29, 2015 (UTC) Encouragement Keep up the good work Augustine. I may not play Frontiers, but I appreciate your hard work. CryoKing96 (talk) 13:30, November 10, 2015 (UTC)CryoKing96 Just wanted to reiterate the above appreciation. Your service to the wiki does not go unnoticed or unappreciated. I don't have Frontier, but is there anything you want me to do? And btw, how are you? I haven't chatted with anyone on the wiki in a while. CryoKing96 (talk) 02:55, June 3, 2016 (UTC)CryoKing No, I'll ask him myself. Thanks for the offer though. Hope the situation with your friend tirns out well. As for me, I haven't been up to much, just been putzing around and trying to overcome the writer's block that been plaguing my work on my FF fanfiction for the past two months. (Good news on that front, I think I mostly broke through in the last couple of days.) CryoKing96 (talk) 19:12, June 3, 2016 (UTC)CryoKing You're Welcome You like it? It's my Christmas gift to you and the wiki communityNow, I'm waiting for that iPad mini.... Getting stopped by finals isn't a problem, life happens. you're safe to come out now too, there's no one here but me. '' And it is kinda lonely on here without anyone else(doesnit help that I'm apparently the only member ''without a life), hopefully the traffic will pick back up when the holiday season is over. (Going solo is kinda fun though, makes me learn new things about how the formatting code works.). Merry Christmas! CryoKing96 (talk) 14:19, December 21, 2015 (UTC)CryoKing96 yo sycamore feel free to message me when u can cause like u I am still around the wiki yo sycamore feel free to message me when u can cause like u I am still around the wiki. from krona123 aka brandon Just as a random question, how do you take such high-quality in-game screenshots from the DS? I would like to know as I would want to start editing the Fossil Fighters and Fossil Fighters: Champions Vivosaurs pages to include what shape of fossil rock each of their parts comes in. That's understandable. It would be nice if someone, like yourself, who already had one could take up such a project, but I understand that that would be a lot of work to complete and so asking such a daughting task of you may not be truly resonable. It's an idea, though, for future wiki editors. I know it would surely help people who are grinding and want to know whether their catch contains the fossil(s) they need. Anything that would help in the process of improving the wiki would be much appreciated, as long as it's free. As much as I want to help, I don't think it logical to spend significant amounts of money just so I can get good pictures of the in-game images and/or models. As for the two blog posts I wanted deleted, yes, I would like it if you would remove those. I find them to no longer be of any value here and are just reminders of a negative past. Stains where none need be. Point being, their removal would be (at least in my opinion) ideal. Fixing the Scales Hey Peri! It's good chat with you again! Just hopped back on the wiki after my hiatus and saw your note on removing the size chart for Tryma. And while I would like to say that given the what we've got to work with with the sprites, Bakugan's chart was actually pretty close to accurate, you are right we need a better chart. Any ideas on how we can do that? Aside from that, how are you? CryoKing96 (talk) 05:22, January 15, 2017 (UTC) Fair enough, I hadn't looked at the chart in a while so I was going off memory. And perhaps in addition to adding length markers, we could use the Battle Sprites as comparisons instead of the 3D models? Ooh, that's never pleasant. Hope you feel better soon. I'm fine, just been trying to make some money to buy the Switch and LoZ: Breath of the Wild (have seen the latest trailer? It's epic). And I just started practice for The Three Musketeers here at a local community theatre. It's gonna be a lot of fun! CryoKing96 (talk) 21:47, January 16, 2017 (UTC) That's a fair poing. I'm not 100% sure why it's that big of a deal, as there is the Vivosaur Navbox right under it, and it's not that huge of a deal to know what comes next (since you find out by hiting the link anyways). Plus, I don't see--realistically, that is--that many people who aren't at least pseudo-familiar with the games visiting the website. However, to be fair, if you look at it from a business standpoint (even though we're not actually making money off of this), making pages accessible to everyone in ever way should be a priority. I have personally put aesthetics as a top priority for myself when I edit these pages, as displaying information in a more fluid and pretty manner usually makes it more accessible and easy to understand in general, but I can see why medals would be less straightforward over just plain names. Point is, I don't see anything wrong with what I've done, but if you really want me to change it back, I can. This is a public website, after all, so even if I wanted to keep it a certain way, if everyone else doesn't, my say has no value. Someone else will just change it back, regardless, and then there's just fighting and bickering and it all just goes downhill from there. Trust me, I would know because I've--regrettably--started that war before. Yes, that means my days of arguing over minor details are over. DESTROY ALL MONSTERS!!! 07:50, January 20, 2017 (UTC) Not particularly; I just lost interest for the moment in editing pages. I think my own OCD urges to make sure every page is perfect and identical makes me so frustrated that I only have the patience to deal with a few pages at a time. Plus, I know that I should be editing pages based on usefulness, but I want to edit them all in order, from first vivosaur to last, to make sure they're all consistent and perfect before I move on, but that puts so much busy work before anything of value. For whatever reason, the first 20 or so vivosaurs have really detailed pages, but then it all kind of drops off. Pages like Zino's design even have proper stats and skills statistics, and he's not alone. Point being, I'll get back to it, eventually. Maybe if I can get my roommates to actual make competitive teams, then I'll get back into the game... DESTROY ALL MONSTERS!!! 21:48, March 6, 2017 (UTC) Wow, when did you pass me in edit count? And such quality ones, too! Ace job, Peri. You're really coming into your own. =) ... Speaking of which, you're doin' okay over here, right? Not too lonely? Message me sometime; I'd love to catch up. Until next time-! E44: HMU, or . 15:35, March 21, 2017 (UTC) Hey Peri! I've been poking my nose back in a little bit and I have to say; Great Job! You've been an absolute beast churning out edit after edit. I'm sorry I've not been doing my part like I should. CryoKing96 (talk) 12:10, April 17, 2017 (UTC)CryoKing Still, I could stand to do more again. I don't have much of a life either, usually just help around the house and read & write fanfics. (And play FF/FF:C of course) If they're the Champions manga then yes, I'm very interested! I loved the original's manga and was rather annoyed when they never posted episode 16. And don't worry, I'm gonna be around here a long time, even if intermittently. This game and fandom has become such a part of me I hope I never forget it. CryoKing96 (talk) 01:30, April 20, 2017 (UTC) Oh that one! Ive heard of it; never read it of course. (But I will right after I send you this message!) I think Pandamoniam started a fic based on that 'verse. Never finished it though. I'll have to talk with them about that. Anywho, thanks for the links, and keep up the good work! CryoKing96 (talk) 18:57, April 21, 2017 (UTC) I know I've probably already asked you this before, but it would be extremely benificial if you could get the rest of the Silver Fossil colors up for ther rest of the Fossil Fighters: Champions Vivosaurs. I assume it's probably a long process, and you may already be working on it as we speak, but I've found it extremely helpful myself, and I would like to see the project completed through and through. Hopefully my random reappareance on the wiki isn't too startling or any cause for distraut. DESTROY ALL MONSTERS!!! 07:51, April 29, 2017 (UTC) You wrote "Thanks, Pumick under this title, yet I added the Earth Dragon, Dreadsaurus, and Dreadraven, which are technically vivosaurs from Frontier. I'm sorry you had to edit them because I don't know how to put the spoiler content banner in them. Thanks. One more question: Do you have any tips on fighting Dreadraven Vivosaur/Paleo Pals because I just started playing cause my 2DS was broken. Thanks dude. Oh, sorry about adding duplicates to the galleries. I got a little carried away. CryoKing96 (talk) 23:07, May 5, 2017 (UTC) Hey, it's the Kaiju Overlord here. I just wanted to thank you for finishing (or in the process of doing so) the uploads of not only the mini fossil rock series but also the Wondrous Fossil Rock color variants for every vivosaur. Such efforts have not only been helpful for me in trying to update the wiki and make it better, but also in maxing out my own bank in my game based on which vivosaurs I find to have suitable alternate colors. Again, thank you so very much for putting in all the time and effort I can only assume goes into creating such pristine images. I am forever in your dept. DESTROY ALL MONSTERS!!! 18:41, May 8, 2017 (UTC) Hey Augustine Sycamore, Thank you so much for finally completing the roster of Silver Fossil alternate colors for all of the Vivosaurs. I just wanted to let you know that Stgi somehow managed to evade detaction and is still missing this chart. For all I know you could be on this as I type, but I just wanted to send this your way just in case. Again, thank you so much for doing this; it has made color choosing to fill my bank so much easier. Cheers! DESTROY ALL MONSTERS!!! 05:51, May 17, 2017 (UTC) If you have the time, i suggest helping out on the fossil fighters page on versus wiki, it would be much appreciated, Thanks! Hi Augustine Sycamore! I'm a new user on this wiki, so, of course, I have a few questions (is this the best place to ask questions about this wiki?). 1. I want to add a list of characters that become your Paleo Pal in Fossil Fighters Frontier to the Paleo Pals page, but I'm not sure if I should. I feel that some people would see it as spoilers... Should I just go ahead and add it in? 2. I noticed that there are two links for some character pages in some categories (example: There's two Medal Dealer Joe links in the Male Characters category that link to the same page). Are they necessary or is it a result of users not realizing that a link was already made for a character? That's all the questions I have for now. --Bb is bored (talk) 23:23, March 5, 2018 (UTC) You're welcome! I just have tons of free time, so I use some of it to help this wiki now. I've been replaying Frontier so that's why I'm contributing to mostly those articles. --Bb is bored (talk) 12:15, March 7, 2018 (UTC)